


Seriously Flirting

by Gracieus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A little angst, Kissing, M/M, Then fluff, eddie is insecure, only about eddie, request, richie is never serious, some gone with the wind reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus
Summary: Based on a request on tumblr.Eddie and Richie are best friends, best friends who flirt with each other and cuddle and occasionally sleep in the same bed. Eddie wonders if Richie has feelings for him, and if that boy could only be serious for two seconds he might be able to find out.





	Seriously Flirting

It was far too late to still be awake. It was a school night and outside the world had gone dark and quiet. It seemed as if they were the only two people awake. Their hushed voices and giggles were the only sounds. Eddie knew that they should go to sleep or else his mother might catch them, but he didn’t want to miss a moment of this. 

Richie and Eddie were lying face-to-face curled up on Eddie’s bed. Eddie was wearing Richie’s sweatshirt even though he had plenty of his own lying in his closet. He inhaled the scent peacefully while Richie ran a hand through Eddie’s hair.

“Here’s looking at you, kid.” Richie said in an awful Humphrey Bogart impression and he pretended to close the gap between him and Eddie. 

“Stop it,” Eddie giggled and he pushed Richie away from him half-heartedly. “they don’t even kiss in that scene.”

“I’m putting my own spin on it.”

They were so close now that their foreheads were touching. Eddie’s heart was racing and he tried to look everywhere but Richie’s lips that were nearly on his. He felt his breath tingle on his skin.

Eddie swallowed thickly and he forced himself to look Richie in the eye. He seemed to be studying Eddie’s face. The moment buzzed between them like electricity. He knew that if he would speak or move, the spell would be broken. 

He wanted to kiss Richie. He had known if for a while now and he could no longer deny it. Whenever he was around Richie, it was all he could think about. Every touch, every look was like electricity that buzzed through his body and made his heart race and his breathing stop. Sometimes he thought Richie felt it too, other time he thought he was just messing with him.

“Rich?” Eddie’s voice was soft and barely more than a whisper. 

“Yeah?” Richie hummed and he brushed his thumb across Eddie’s cheek.

“are we just friends or is this flirting serious?”

Richie moved his head back as if something had burned him. He tried to put on his usual smile, the one he wore when someone asked if he was okay after a teacher or Bowers had been after him again. 

“What are you talking about?”

Eddie felt his stomach drop. Had he imagined the whole thing? No, that couldn’t be. Richie didn’t act like this with anyone else and neither did Eddie. Richie had been flirting with him. Maybe he was denying it, because he was embarassed about it. Maybe it had all been a joke and he just realized he had taken it too far.

“You know what I mean… you call me handsome all the time, you’re always touching me, you try to kiss me, I mean, we nearly kissed just now!” Eddie said, wrapping his arms around himself as he forced himself to look at Richie. “I just want to know if you were serious or if this is all a joke to you.”

Richie let out a dry chuckle and he ran a hand through his wild curls. His eyes were still looking at something just above Eddie’s head.

“You know me, when am I ever serious?”

 A dry sob escaped from Eddie’s lips. He clasped his hands over his mouth to try and muffle the sound. He scrambled off the bed and tried to get as far away from Richie as he could. Tears were now streaking his face and he was shivering. Richie hurried after Eddie and gently touched his arm.

“Eds?”

“Don’t call me that and don’t touch me.” Eddie turned around and pushed Richie away. He didn’t care anymore that Richie saw him crying, that he saw how deeply he had hurt him.

“Good job, Rich, it was you’re greatest joke yet.” Eddie said, clenching his fists and not caring to keep his voice down. “You made me believe that you had feelings for me, you made me fall in love with you. I hope you get some great fucking chucks of this, because it sucks for me!”

Richie couldn’t have looked more shocked if Eddie had struck him across the face. 

“Wait, you’re in love with me?”

“Yes, funny, isn’t it? Ha-fucking-Ha!”

“No, that’s amazing!” 

He was smiling, he was actually smiling as he reached for Eddie. Eddie flinched when Richie tried to take his face in his hands. He couldn’t let him touch him or he’d fall into his trap all over again.

“Eds, I love you  _so_ much.”

“ _Don’t”_ Eddie said, but this time he let Richie wrap his arms around him. He knew he was giving in.

“It’s true! I love you so much and that has never been a joke. This is real, Eds, my feelings for you and all the flirting, it’s all been real.”

“Then why did you say it wasn’t?” Eddie looked at Richie, his face lined with hurt.

“Because I thought you would hate me if you knew. I thought you would be disgu-…”

“Kiss me.”

And Richie did. He kissed him like in the movies. He kissed him like Rhett Butler kissed Scarlet O’Hara, like this might be the last time they saw each other and he wanted to die with Eddie’s memory on his lips.

“Can you forgive me?”

“Maybe,” Eddie said, pretending to think it over. “if you promise never to lie about your feelings again-”

“Scout’s honour.”

“-and if you keep kissing me like that.”

Richie grinned and pressed another deep kiss on Eddie’s lips. Richie may be an idiot, but that boy was his idiot and he loved him.


End file.
